


Father's Day

by Fuuma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'è qualcuno che si muove di soppiatto nell'orribile cucinotta di un altrettanto orribile stanzetta di un motel. Ma quando Dean si sveglia, pronto a far rimpiangere qualsiasi ladruncolo, di aver scelto di derubare i fratelli Winchester, non immagina di trovarsi davanti a suo fratello ricoperto di panna e cioccolato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

Il primo rumore è soffuso e non basta per sfondare del tutto i sensi assopiti di Dean.  
Non sta dormendo, la scusa ufficiale è che stia solo riposando gli occhi, perché dopo più di trentasei ore passate con il naso tra i libri e poi fuori ad ammazzare l'ultimo figlio di puttana che si è mangiato un'intera scolaresca (diciotto bambini e tredici bambine, ma che cazzo di stomaci hanno questi dannati mostri? E mai che crepino per indigestione!), una pausa se la merita senz'altro, ma ha giurato a quella cameriera _tutta-tette_ che le avrebbe permesso di ringraziarlo come si deve per averle riportato il fratellino sano e salvo. E lui ci tiene ai ringraziamenti, specie se fatti da una ragazza con un corpo mozzafiato e un sorriso che dice "ti sono debitrice, fai di me quello che vuoi, mio eroe".  
Quindi è ovvio che Dean non stia dormendo, non potrebbe certo crollare stravolto sul divano, boicottando da solo il proprio appuntamento e quella che si preannuncia come la scopata del secolo. O del mese.  
Il secondo rumore, però, giunge ad infrangere il suo dormiveglia. Apre di scatto un occhio, notando un'ombra danzare sul muro che porta nel minuscolo cucinotto di un altrettanto minuscolo buco che il proprietario del motel ha avuto il coraggio di chiamare stanza. Ma quale stanza, il vetro della finestra è fatto di un foglio di plastica incollato con lo scotch, il letto è solo uno e a lui è toccato il divanetto dagli orribili colori sgargianti. Ah, però hanno una cucina, eh! Sai che culo...  
Al terzo rumore scatta in piedi, la pistola stretta tra le dita callose e il "Vaffanculo" pronto ad essere sparato dalle labbra, insieme ad un biglietto di sola andata per l'inferno.  
La luce della luna filtra attraverso la finestra del buco -no, non la chiamerà stanza, che diamine!-, illuminando il minuscolo divano e il letto ancor più piccolo e disfatto, un particolare importante che gli sfugge nel momento in cui si butta oltre l'entrata della cucinotta, entrando con la pistola spianata, il miglior sorriso da canaglia che quel bastardo di un ladro potrà mai vantarsi di aver ammirato e ritrovandosi a spalancare lo sguardo sulla scena più ridicola, grottesca, tenera ed eccitante della propria vita.  
«Sam...»  
Il nome del fratello gli rotola malamente sulla lingua, in un suono arrochito che ha vibrato insieme a qualcosa tra le sue gambe. Non che non sappia che cosa sia quel qualcosa, ma eccitarsi perché suo fratello lo guarda come se lo avesse appena colto con le mani sporche di marmellata (in effetti le mani le ha sporche, ma se non sbaglia è cacao quello), le labbra socchiuse a pronunciare una scusa che non ha e il volto sporco di farina e cioccolato che ne nasconde il rossore, non è normale. O sì?  
Sam è a piedi nudi, accanto ai fuochi della cucina, nella mano destra stringe un cucchiaio di legno e la sinistra è invece impegnata a stropicciare nervosamente il lembo di una maglietta dallo scollo a V aperto sulle sue clavicole.  
Dean lo trova maledettamente carino e questo è un problema, anche il fatto che se lo stia divorando con gli occhi, manco avesse davanti la fotografia di una delle ragazze asiatiche tra le pagine di Busty Asian Beauties è un problema, per non parlare delle idee che gli sono venute quando nota il tubetto di panna montata abbandonato sul tavolo. Potrebbe cospargerci il collo e la schiena di Sam e affondarci i denti fino a mordere la sua pelle e sentirlo contorcersi nei gemiti e... ok, sta andando troppo in là con la fantasia.  
Per fortuna, ogni pensiero su suo fratello nudo, ricoperto di panna e inginocchiato davanti a sé, viene messo momentaneamente da parte quando il proprio olfatto capta l'odore che sta invadendo la cucina.  
Odore di _cibo_.  
C'è qualcosa che gli sfugge. Da quando è Sam che cucina? Non che lui lo faccia; un tempo, quando erano più piccoli e suo padre li mollava da soli per giorni, ma una volta cresciuti hanno scoperto il piacere dei fastfood e addio pentole e pentolini.  
«Per questa volta, visto che mi sento magnanimo» inizia Dean, trovando la forza di parlare e reprimendo quella di saltare addosso a Sam e iniziare a leccare via il cioccolato con la propria lingua, prima di passare a leccarne la pelle e spogliarlo per controllare che non ci siano tracce dolci anche sotto i vestiti. E che non si dica che non ci sia niente che non farebbe per il suo fratellino. «ti lascerò parlare per primo e spiegarmi che diavolo stai combinando in cucina e da quando hai queste velleità culinarie alle due di notte.»  
Ha sollevato gli occhi all'orologio appeso alla parete e impreca sottovoce.  
Le due di notte, cazzo! Può dire addio alla cameriera dalle curve divine.  
«Non volevo svegliarti.» afferma Sam e Dean si pente di avergli lasciato parola, perché il suo sguardo dispiaciuto lo sta mettendo KO e finirà per dimenticare tutte le prese per il culo che già gli ronzavano nella testa.  
«Non stavo dormendo.» si ricorda Dean, con ostinazione.  
Avanza verso il fratello, infilando la pistola nei jeans e l'odore di buono si fa più intenso e appetitoso. Ora deve assolutamente sapere che sta succedendo. Qualsiasi cosa sia, ha attivato il suo _pie-radar_!  
«Quindi, hai deciso improvvisamente di allenarti per poter partecipare a Masterchef?»  
«E' solo una torta, Dean.»  
 _A-ah! Lo sapevo!_  
Gli occhi di Dean si illuminano come due fari verdi nella notte, ignora l'occhiata perplessa che suo fratello gli tira e l'espressione da "Dean, non stai per fare quello che penso tu stia per fare, vero?» e, come un falco, si getta verso il forno ancora acceso. Sam lo intercetta appena poco prima che riesca ad aprirlo, circondandogli la vita con entrambe le braccia e spingendolo più lontano.  
«Ma sei scemo?» lo rimprovera, dimenticandosi che lui è il fratello maggiore, quindi merita il suo rispetto, la sua devozione e, ora, anche le sue torte!  
«E' una torta, Sammy e le torte sono fatte per essere mangiate. Specialmente da me!» gli fa notare, dall'alto della propria saccenza.  
«Non è ancora pronta per essere mangiata, genio.»  
Dean lo guarda come se quello che gli avesse appena detto fosse una pugnalata al cuore. Quanto dovrà patire perché la torta sia pronta? Poi potrà mangiarla tutta? Nella propria benevolenza sa che lascerà una fetta a Sam, ma non di più, non se deve aspettare ancora.  
«D'accordo, ma datti una mossa e se è bruciata non ti perdonerò mai!»  
Ha deciso da solo che la torta fosse per lui, o forse è solo che ci spera e, quando sulle labbra di Sam, vede spuntare la curva dolce del suo sorriso, ne ha la conferma e sente il proprio petto scaldarsi e la voglia di abbracciare suo fratello salire. Poi arriva anche la voglia di afferrarlo per le spalle e sbatterlo su qualsiasi superficie orizzontale e allora decide che è giunto il momento di sedersi, fare un lungo respiro e interrogarsi su quest'improvvisata.  
«Che stiamo festeggiando?» chiede, guardando Sam con la coda dell'occhio.  
Il fratello temporeggia e la zazzera di capelli castani ne nasconde in parte il volto, mentre si stringe nelle spalle. Anche se si è voltato a controllare il forno, Dean ha visto chiaramente il suo sorriso farsi più affettuoso e gli occhi cercare i suoi per un solo istante, prima di scrollare le spalle e bofonchiare qualcosa.  
«Eh?»  
Gli è sembrato di sentire la risposta, ma non è sicuro.  
«Niente di particolare, hai passato gli ultimi due giorni a lamentarti di non aver trovato un posto che facesse una torta come si deve, così ho pensato di rimediare per farti smettere di frignare.»  
E' una menzogna bella e buona. Non la parte in cui Dean si è lamentato, quella città ha delle tavole calde in cui la cucina fa seriamente schifo e se non fosse per le cameriere carine, col cavolo che si sarebbe rifatto vivo, ma ha sentito la risposta iniziale di Sam, quell'unica parola bisbigliata con tenerezza e ha ricordato che giorno è oggi.  
La terza domenica di giugno.  
 _«Bitch...»_ soffia, allungando la mano tra i capelli del fratello, un po' per spettinarli, un po' per tirarli e un po' per abbassarlo verso di sé, strattonandolo e obbligandolo a chinarsi, per riuscire a circondargli con facilità le spalle, in un abbraccio che dura sempre troppo poco, ma in cui riversa sempre tutto quello che prova per lui, anche se non è mai stato bravo a dirglielo chiaramente.  
Sam storce il naso, imbarazzato per essere stato scoperto, ma dopotutto felice che Dean abbia apprezzato e quando si risolleva, la voce scivola nel timpano del fratello maggiore insieme alla parola "Auguri" e Dean sorride, perché suo fratello è proprio una femminuccia sentimentale quando fa così e lui non riesce a impedirsi di sentirsi stupido e innamorato.  
Dean sorride perché, nella Festa del papà, il suo stupido -gigantesco- fratellino ha voluto festeggiare lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo so, lo so, il father's day americano è passato (è, per l'appunto, la terza domenica di giugno e quest'anno è caduto il 16 giugno) e, come al solito, io non riesco mai a stare al passo con le ricorrenze. Però, considerato che in Italia si festeggia il 19 marzo, potremmo fingere che sia addirittura in anticipo.  
> Anyway, continuo a cominciare decine di fic Sam-centric e poi l'unica che riesco a finire è quella con l'ennesimo pov di Dean. E che cavolo. What's wrong with me?!  
> E' ambientata in una season qualsiasi (facciamo seconda?), alla fine di una qualsiasi caccia. E sì, sono fermamente convinta che nella festa del papà e anche in quella della mamma, Sam faccia gli auguri a Dean, perchè oltre ad essere suo fratello maggiore è stato anche suo padre e sua madre e infine suo amante.


End file.
